english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. He's known for voicing Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Pain and Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden, Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite and Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye in Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', AIM Agent #1 (ep34), Aim Agent #2 (ep64), Alien #1 (ep18), Director (ep70), Doombot (ep15), Engineer (ep73), Gang Leader (ep70), Guard (ep7), Loki, MP Sergeant (ep71), Man #2 (ep62), Newbie S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep44), Newscaster (ep42), Old Man (ep32), Old Man (ep50), Red Guardian (ep44), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech #1 (ep44), Wealthy Man (ep63), Whiplash (ep64), World Leader #3 (ep52) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2017) - Jack (ep38), Jester (ep29), Josh (ep38) *Carmen Sandiego (2019) - Dash Haber (ep5) *Clarence (2014) - Keith Mack (ep2), Lazer Game Voice (ep2), Troy (ep2) *DC Young Justice: Outsiders (2019) - Brion Markov, Henry Fyff (ep4), Hoody-Boy (ep4), Jaqqar Marlo (ep6), Simon Ecks *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Grime, Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Dr. Kurt Schnurr/Airtight (ep19) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Businessman (ep9), Captured Infected (ep2), Echoey Voice#1 (ep6), Etude (ep24), Guard (ep22), Male Party-Goer (ep24), Providence Deck Officer (ep21), Providence Soldier 1 (ep28), Roswell, United Nations Official (ep7), Weaver (ep6), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Loki *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Asgardian Guard (ep45), Loki, Young Loki (ep45) *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Hawkman/Katar Hol, Jonas (ep1), Kanto (ep24) *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Wild Card, Big Guard (ep6), Charles Reynolds, Coach Wildwood, Cowboys Rusher, Driver (ep16), Gramps (ep6), Older Fan (ep8), Pittsburgh Rusher (ep8), Sparky's Owner (ep17), Ticket Agent (ep12), Warren *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *Spider-Man (2017) - Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff (ep10) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Mortar *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Clay Quartermain, Blizzard, Constrictor, Faradei (ep25), Grey Gargoyle (ep7), Groot (ep32), Major Talbot (ep35), Michael Korvac (ep32), Robbie Robertson (ep39), Shield Agent (ep35), Skrull Interrogator (ep36), Sydren (ep30), TV Host (ep44), Ulik (ep25), Whirlwind *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2016) - Arnold (ep6), Blue Car Driver (ep14), Steeljaw, Vector Prime *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Cab Driver (ep31), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Eitri (ep9), Frost Giant (ep9), Loki, Montana (ep74), Shocker, Web Slinger (ep95), Wili (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Magor, Old Sage 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - The Joker, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - The Joker *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Owl Lieutenant *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego DC Batman: Family Matters (2019) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Batman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Lance Damon, Phantom 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Tiger *The Blue Elephant (2008) - Marong, Minchit Sra, Young Prince Naresuan 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Batzarro *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Loki *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Sergey Plotnikov 'Shorts' *Dear Dracula (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Azmuth's Father, Boy Student *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Mr. Lou Zarr *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Wild Card, Coach Wildwood *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Griswald, Klorgbane 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - The Joker *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Loki *Monster High (2010) - Jaundice Brother (ep1), Mr. Lou Zarr (ep4), Mr. Where (eps7-13) 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Mash-Up: Captain America (2018) - Announcer, Bill (ep1), Commanding Officer (ep4), Commanding Officer A (ep5), Commanding Officer B (ep5), Hank Pym/Ant-Man (ep6), Irish Police (ep6) *Marvel Mash-Up: The Mighty Thor (2017) - Announcer, Director (ep6), Odin, Tony Stark/Iron Man (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Ran, Additional Voices *Baki (2018) - Baki Hanma *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Katou, Bahyu (ep33), Copperhead, Lorient (ep8), Prime Minister (ep12), Rob Robinson, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Kouga Gennosuke *Black Cat (2007) - Jenos Hazard, Additional Voices *Blade (2012) - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep12) *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Gin *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Schneizel el Britannia, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Schneizel el Britannia, French Staff (ep3), Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - November 11 *Desert Punk (2006) - Makoto Kawazu, Voice (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney Stitch! (2013) - Ace, Dupe (ep79), Manny Montana, Producer (ep58) *Dragon Ball Z (2005) - Warrior A (ep42) *Eden of the East (2010) - Ryosuke Morimi *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Kazkis Hauer, Soldier B (ep8) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Frank Archer, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Greed *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2008) - Young Eckardo (ep17) *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Alfonso, Gang Member, Pietro (ep6), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Alfonso *Iron Man (2011) - Agent A (ep2), Guerrilla (ep4), Professor Ohno (ep3), Trainee 1 (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Kaguro, Madarao, Hakudo, Man (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep40) *Kodocha (2005-2006) - Hiroshi, Kimuchi (ep30), Additional Voices *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Aragi (ep17), Elder (ep20), Head (ep24), Masagami (ep21), Ryujin Nagamine (ep24), Seiji (ep23) *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Butler (ep12), Damian Wolfe *Monster (2009-2010) - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2016) - Pain, Yamato, Fleeing Man (ep157), Gamahiro (ep164), Kiho, Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Leaf Ninja B (ep75), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Test Subject (ep91), Yahiko (eps172-174) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Demon (ep26), Nagi Springfield *Peach Girl (2007) - Honda (ep7), Toru *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi (eps6-12) *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Merman (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari (ep12) *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Action Bastard, Barnie (ep69), Detective Barnie Ota, Ring Announcer (ep40), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Sniper (ep2) *Soul Eater (2010) - Excalibur, White☆Star (ep46) *Speed Grapher (2006) - David, Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007) - Coach (ep4) *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Radock Lanzard, Zuuma *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Zuuma *The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (2008) - Leon *Trinity Blood (2006) - Father Abel Nightroad *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Kusanagi Shiyu, Kyle Rondatto (ep29) *Vampire Knight (2010) - Akatsuki Kain, Vampire (ep1) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Akatsuki Kain *Wolverine (2011) - Commander (ep4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep5) *X-Men (2011) - Koichi Kaga, Spider Mutant (ep8), Squid (ep1), Sublime *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Shunjin 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Greed 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo (2005) - Guard *Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins (2005) - Additional Voices *Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar (2006) - Alex Nabikov *Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ganryu *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Gin *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Henry Tish, Jake Marano *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Firefighter *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Schneizel el Britannia *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (2006) - Ginger *Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (2006) - Dr. Kochin *Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (2006) - Hoy *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Ryosuke Morimi *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Erik Jan Hanussen, Additional Voices *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', J.A.R.V.I.S. *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hitsuji, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Yamato *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Eyelashes, Man B, Old Pirate *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Yuri Lowell *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Pain *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Young Man 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Frank Archer (ep4) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010) - Announcer (ep1), Commander (ep1), Syam Vist (ep1) *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Kyle Rondatto (ep2) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Halo 5: Guardians: Hunt the Truth (2015) - Anthony Petrosky 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass (2008) - Schneizel el Britannia (ep17) Live-Action Voice Work 'Web Series' *Shelf Life (2013) - The Boyfriend Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Siris *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Siris *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Zzzax, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Æon Flux (2005) - Keller, Soldiers, Svengali, Trevor *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Elite *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Sergeant Tom Miller, Inmates, Robin/Tim Drake, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge (2012) - Robin/'Tim Drake', G.C.P.D. Officer *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - The Joker *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Goon 3 (ep2) *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Booker DeWitt *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Booker DeWitt, Additional Voices *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Kagan, Severin *Bodycount (2011) - Additional Voices *Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood (2005) - Sgt. Matt Baker *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Sgt. Matt Baker *Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 (2005) - Sgt. Matt Baker *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 (2010) - Cole Rainsford *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Jack Mitchell *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Terrance Brooks, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Apollo, Hades, Soldiers *Darksiders (2010) - Abaddon, Straga, Tortured Gate *Darksiders: Genesis (2019) - Abaddon *Darksiders II (2012) - Draven, Legion, The Abyssal Forge, The Lost Warden, The Phariseer, The Sleeping Warden *Death Stranding (2019) - Higgs Monaghan *Diablo III (2012) - Scoundrel, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Scoundrel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Loki *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Loki *Fable III (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Pagan Min *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Biowulf, Van Kleiss *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Magni *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Prisoner, Worker *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Logan Thackeray *Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns (2015) - Logan Thackeray *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2016) - Gul'dan *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Delsin *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Delsin *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Superman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Sinestro *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Al B. Lost, Black Barty *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Football Commentator *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Knights Contract (2011) - Johann Faust *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Sinestro, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Lone Echo (2017) - Echo Two, Jack *MIB: Alien Crisis (2012) - Peter Delacoeur (Agent P), Sanchez *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Loki, Super-Skrull *Marvel Pinball (2011) - Loki, Moon Knight *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 2, Civilian 3, Delivery Boy, Shield Soldier 2 *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Kai Leng *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Klackon Advisor, Psilon Emperor (Announced) *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Talion *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Talion *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Erron Black, Shinnok *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Yamato *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Shiro, Zolf *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Alec Mason *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Commander, Officer *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Default Player Voice *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Brock, Sunburn *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Rattle Shake *Sorcery (2012) - Dash *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kul Teska *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Zenith, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Lord Grenthean, Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016-2018) - Theron Shan, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Theron Shan, Brennen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught (2019) - Theron Shan, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014-2015) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast Prisoner, Rifters *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Ivan Brackman, Commander Greer *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rhys, Tommy *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2014) - Alex *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Joel *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Aiden, Walker *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost 30K, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel David Crenshaw, Copperhead One-one *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Jetfire, Zeta Prime, Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Richard Rider/Nova *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Samuel Drake *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Samuel Drake *WildStar (2014) - Deadeye Brightland, Exiled Male, Kevo *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Chester Lu Whinoah *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Mission Briefing#3, Neo Nidus *Binary Domain (2012) - Charles Gregory *Catherine (2011) - Vincent Brooks *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Vincent Brooks *Code of Princess (2012) - Emble, Officer, Villager A *Crimson Gem Saga (2009) - Killian von Rohcoff, Dryden, Jurgis *Cross Edge (2009) - Troy *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Ryu Hayabusa *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Ryu Hayabusa *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Kotter Sensei, Senior *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Valvatorez *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Valvatorez *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2019) - Snow Villiers *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Male Seneschal *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Pawns *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Snow Villiers *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Snow Villiers, NORA Member, Resident *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Shin, Craftsman B, Grandfather *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Outlaw Alchemist *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Sol Badguy *Hexyz Force (2010) - Axel Faulken von Rosenbaum *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Arlon, Pyrrhon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Snow Villiers *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Ghaleon *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Yun, Father *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Espio the Chameleon *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Espio the Chameleon *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Revolver Ocelot *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Galen *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Danzo Shimura, Tenro Ninja, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Pain, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yamato, Pain *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Pain *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Ryu Hayabusa *Operation Darkness (2008) - Keith Miller, Erwin Rommel *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Leonard Bloom *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Jake Muller *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Hanzo Hattori *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Ishida Mitsunari *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Kei Nanjo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Eikichi Mishima, Hades, Longinus#11 *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Silent Hill 2 (2012) - James Sunderland *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Espio the Chameleon *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Espio the Chameleon *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (2007) - Endorph, Ex-Soldier Mercenary *Spectral Force 3: Innocent Rage (2008) - Judo *Steambot Chronicles: Battle Tournament (2009) - Apollo *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Rainer *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Yuri Lowell *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Baudouin de Flandre, Constantinople Soldier, Soldier *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Mutsuga Yamasaki *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Markus Vaughn, Ramsey Ramirez *Trauma Team (2010) - Charles Elkins, Crowd Man, James Morton, Robber, Sean Bowen, Shooter, Theodore Gacy, Yoshikage Tachibana *Unchained Blades (2012) - Fang *Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta (2013) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Dirk Gassenarl *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Sigma Klim, Kyle Klim *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Dadalios *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Scardigne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Snow Villiers *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Gulcasa Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Trailers' *Time Hollow (2008) - Narration Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (328) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (153) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors